


long distance connection

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狡槙保留记忆的转生同人，前篇请走lft：http://alongside07.lofter.com/post/1d3a629d_9da6764</p>
            </blockquote>





	long distance connection

“宗教是救赎者的说法非常常见。但要因此去责怪信徒的盲从和愚昧却不理智，也相当偏颇，洗脑效果是显而易见的，这毋庸置疑。不过信仰的过程是一个被动的过程，对于这个过程沉迷的程度，也是追随者所能自行控制的。即使我站在这里，面对刻意塑造出肃穆气氛而建造的极高的穹顶和阴暗的室内，我仍然可以选择否定其带给人潜意识的影响。”

“……”

“等我说完，狡啮，我知道你想让我闭嘴。世俗化给世界带来了种种便利，这是我们无法拒绝的和忽视的，事实上……”

“槙岛。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

 

今天不是做礼拜的日子，所以来教堂的人寥寥无几。暴雨的突然袭击让大门不得不关上，而先一步进来避雨的两个人被迫留在了这栋小巧的建筑里。

没有灯光，也没有自然的光源，这几乎就要让人怀疑起他们是否是被外界所遗忘了，槙岛拉开了棕木书桌的抽屉，打开手机亮光翻检了一下。

“这里应该是有存放蜡烛的，”他说，“狡啮，打火机。”

突然亮起来的蜡烛的辉光照亮了他们面前的一小块地方，温和的橙色光芒让打湿了衣服的两个人看起来也柔和了不少，槙岛将蜡烛倒转，企图用凝结的蜡油将它们固定起来。

狡啮没有出手帮忙，槙岛留给他的半张侧脸让想起了他们两个人在这个世界初次见面的样子，当时他们衣冠整齐，都穿得像个正经绅士一样，一点都不像现在全身湿透一般狼狈。好在现在的心情比当时稍稍多了一点镇定，算是不幸中的万幸。

雨滴撞击着色彩艳丽的彩绘玻璃，这场雨来得猛烈而突兀，窗外都是唰唰的声响。

“你在想什么？”

“想你傻不拉叽指挥的时候。”狡啮就着打火机点燃了烟，随后空出两只手来拧了拧T恤上的水。

哲学家对这样的评价弯起了眼角：“我不介意现在开始教你学唱几首圣歌。”

槙岛的这个笑容实在太假，狡啮吐出了烟圈，看了他一眼。

 

“万能的主，我向你祷告。”

“祷告什么？”

“祷告我和他所犯下的罪孽。”

“上帝认可同性之间的爱情。”

“可我们之间并不是恋爱关系。”

“……只是你们不会分离。”

“大概……是的。”

 

忏悔室里比教堂内更暗，几乎一点光和风都透不进来。闷，闷得要命。槙岛在被格栅雕花的木板隔开的另一面，他的脸埋在影影绰绰的昏暗间隙里，只能看清楚一个大概的轮廓。当然，忏悔室这样修建的目的本就是为了保护信徒的隐私。而他们难得因为避雨而心血来潮。神父和信徒实在是不适合他们扮演的角色，作为应该剖析内心表白痛苦的那一方，槙岛更是太不合格。他从来就不是什么挣扎在痛苦中的人，即使他一直活在深渊之中。槙岛很快就厌烦了这样的游戏，他打开了属于自己那一侧的门，走向了狡啮的方向。

尽管教堂内部也亮不到什么程度，但他打开门的一瞬间，身后全然都是他留下的光芒，带着潮湿的雨水气息打破了室内的燥热，槙岛伏下身，给了坐在椅子上的狡啮一个吻。

他们现在的亲吻要温和多了，完全不像狡啮曾经数次想象过的那样夹杂着鲜血的暴风骤雨。槙岛一点点舔过他的上颚和齿列，用自己的舌头带动狡啮的去和他交缠——这样温情的，缓慢的，深入灵魂一样的吻就这么发生了，在跨越了几十年的生死之后，发生在了在另一个世界重逢的两个人之间。

他右手抚上了槙岛的脸，感受着他的手在自己头发间的摩挲，对槙岛的动作给予了回应。

据说接吻是比做爱更能沟通情感的方式，但说实话，要从他们之间准确判断出这一点，实在太难。

自槙岛从前死亡以后，他们就常年患着病态而虚幻的依存症。一个人带着另一个人的魂灵从日本出逃，兜兜转转，跨过无尽的山川河流和滚滚硝烟。在那段日子里，狡啮老是做梦，活着见到幻觉的时候即是梦境的一种，除此之外，在睡梦中仍然有摆脱不掉的槙岛的存在。他是喋喋不休的哲学家，是辗转在舞台上的表演者，是陪伴他看完一部独幕剧的观众。在每一段不同世界的旅程里，幻影会出于他的想法，回应随之而来的一切要求。

现在他们在世界的另一端重新遇见——他不会有梦，也再也不需要有梦了。

狡啮抓住散落的几缕白色，亲吻了槙岛的头发。

当他们无法用语言这个外壳来表达自己时，所有能够依赖的，就只是细微的肢体动作而已。

 

槙岛被雨打湿过的头发还没有全干，他的衬衫长裤也有一半紧紧贴在自己的身上，顺着那个消瘦的身形勾勒出胸前的凸起和流畅的腰线。狡啮知道那会是怎样一个不舒适的感受，因为他此时此刻也是一样，淋得像个落汤鸡，还和对方的身体靠在一起，略微勃起的阴茎正抵着槙岛的大腿。

他们重新在一起一年多了，而槙岛一向是学习的天才。

他拉下了狡啮的拉链，用舌头和口腔将对方的性器包裹了起来。

不得不说，没有说话的机会之后，口交是哲学家难得乖顺的时候，连那双总是流露着冷淡的眼睛也消失不见。他低着头，用舌头舔噬过勃起的柱体本身，再用牙齿在铃口的地方轻咬，高热的口腔和柔软的舌头带来的刺激绝不亚于后穴的插入，而让人内心满足的也不仅仅是性交的技艺本身。

他的性器被吞得很深，狡啮能感觉到摩擦过口腔深处，那里几乎要进入喉咙的狭窄的形状。未打开门之前的闷热和潮湿又来了，被唾液舔过顶端的湿热激得人面红耳赤，自己的性器在涨大，能真正意识到跪在他面前含弄着阴茎的是槙岛本人这一点，就已经足以让人缓不过劲来了。

 

槙岛加快了口腔的动作，而正当狡啮用力抓住他的头发将性器往深处戳弄，以为自己要在他的口中射出来的时候，槙岛却把已经硬起的柱体吐了出来。

这样故意折磨的恶劣行为很难不让人生气，即使脚底踩着的下着暴雨的地板渗出了水汽，弥漫上来的森冷气息也不能消除前戏留下的燥热，然而他的火大并没有持续多久，槙岛站了起来，坐到了他的身上：

“狡啮。”

“你看着我。”

他的语速很慢，那双总是游刃有余的金色眼睛直直看着狡啮。几乎是要故意强调这命令一样的行为似的，槙岛一字一顿地说着。  
　　  
看着他？看着他什么呢？是看着他现在遮住脊背的白发，看着他撩到腰部的衬衫，还是看着他的后穴吞下了自己的两根手指，里面的狭窄湿热远胜过这个狭小的空间？

如果在前一秒槙岛低下头给他做口活的不真实让人错以为这只是某个炮友或一夜情对象，那么在他开口说话，在把自己的视线全然与狡啮相接时，就又能清楚地意识到他的本质是谁了——他有着白色的中长发和金色的眼睛，永远是槙岛圣护，那个杀人犯，那个和他纠缠不清的灵魂。

狡啮的手指在探索过里面的每一寸，他们之间的情欲丝毫没有因为中间的小插曲而全然中断。相反，在槙岛这近乎调情一样的手段之后反而更加高涨了起来，他一向这么擅于掌控人心，连做爱时也毫不例外。现在他原本生涩的内壁也变得柔软起来，平时几乎从不会在和狡啮相处中落下口舌之争的嘴巴也只顾着发出细微的喘息声，反而比平时来得讨人喜欢多了。

槙岛这样该死的性格，大概从来也没想过要改变，狡啮一边不经意地想着，一边将手指固定在最能直接带来快感的那一点上按压，换来了哲学家发泄式地咬在他的肩膀上。

经过润滑之后的性器的进入要容易多了，一切都无比契合，涨得发疼的欲望也似乎得到了部分而暂时的缓解。狡啮一点一点进入槙岛的最深处，等到对方适应之后，再重新开始快速而狠命的顶弄。

他有种错觉，自己用的力气之大大概能将槙岛的腰肢折断，但面前的这个人就像是无法意识到痛苦一样地配合着他，在狡啮的阴茎往上顶的时候顺着两个人的交合往下坐，快感从性器交合的地方丝丝蔓延开，每一次动作都能引发啧啧的水声和无法抑制的呻吟。

他舔着槙岛的锁骨和喉结，引发了内壁随之而来的绞紧——这几乎就像是一个晦暗的梦了。他们在一个狭小昏暗的屋子里做爱，感受另一个人身体最隐私的地方，对方湿热的气息喷在自己脸上，所有的热度和感情都因此而起，这无法想象，也不该想象。

诸神降临于颜色鲜明的壁画和穹顶，被钉死在十字架上的耶稣垂下他的眼眸，一如沉默于彼此怀里的狡啮与槙岛。

他第一次用口型叫了他的名字。

不是槙岛，也不是哲学家和讽刺的代名词，只是他的名字。

　　

槙岛从狡啮发泄后的性器上退了出来，无视还溢流着精液的后穴，简单擦了擦之后，迅速穿好了内外裤。这一定让人有些难受，但槙岛看起来并不是很在意。

他们的上衣都没有完全脱掉，哲学家也只露出了一小块前胸和锁骨的位置，他很快扣好了衬衣的扣子，从狡啮的身上站了起来。

他头发仍然有些散乱，当然在这一点上狡啮也是一样。在神的注视下做爱，这真是疯狂又愚蠢——以前的狡啮慎也一定会这样抱怨道。

槙岛的热度褪得很快，狡啮抓着他的手腕，很难将触碰到的苍白而冰冷的皮肤很难和几十分钟前的热情对应起来。溢满了情欲的眼睛又恢复到了惯常的耐人寻味中，他坐在旁边的凳子上等狡啮收拾整齐，又一次在没有人注视到的时候露出了兴致缺缺的神情。

他们都该是什么样一类奇怪的人啊，对彼此的吸引竟然能穿越过如此漫长的时间。

狡啮偶尔也会发出这样的疑问，在质疑槙岛的同时也在怀疑着自己。事实上，在脱离了西比拉和日本之后，他们就已经不是他们本身了——不是狡啮慎也和槙岛圣护，只是两个飘无定所的内核和影子。免罪体质和莎士比亚不是他的本真，就如同执行官和支配者也不是他的。

在社会环境的佐证和影响下，他们不得不改变了很多，但同时也什么都没有变化。

“狡啮，”趁着狡啮整理衣服的空当，槙岛慢悠悠地喊了他的名字，“还记得你告诉过我曾经你在逃亡路上的那些故事吗？”

“记得，那只是很小的一部分，怎么了？”

“不，我只是很好奇你说过的那些地方。不知你是否还记得那些生僻的语言。”

“有一些吧，”狡啮稍微笑了笑，继续和袖口的绳索做斗争，“可能有些语言在几十年的时间里已经灭绝了，少数族裔和文明一向消失得很快，有些建筑物大概现在也见不到了。”

“听起来比这个地方有趣得多了，我想去看看，”槙岛说，“尽管我无法完全见到你见过的风景，不过拿来当打发无聊的消遣也不错。”

“槙岛，你真是永远都无法安分下来。”

“你也是，前危险份子，我的警官先生。正因为我们大多数时间里能轻松达成自己的目的，所以狭窄的境地里才显得这么无趣。如果只是活得安稳而已，我们从一开始就不可能遇见了。”

“说实话，我很讨厌你这个说法。”

“你讨厌我的时候那么多，也不差这一时半会，就像你没有选择直接拒绝掉我这个请求一样。”哲学家笑了笑，伸出手帮忙整理了猎犬乱糟糟的头发，“狡啮，世界这么大，我们永远都走在路上。”

槙岛曾点亮的那些用于启明的蜡烛终于熄灭，取而代之的是从雨后高处窗户中透进的光芒将两个人共同照亮。

他们走出了教堂，穿着原本属于对方的衣裳。被暴雨洗刷过的世界一派澄明晴朗，新出的太阳再次降临在他们的头上。


End file.
